


Of Mice and Sharks

by soft_cryptid_boy



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Breeding, Butt Plugs, Disabled Character, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Oviposition, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_cryptid_boy/pseuds/soft_cryptid_boy
Summary: Morgan is a good prince. He's smart and doesn't talk to strangers. He also doesn't get fucked by his nightshift guard.Definitelynot.Or maybe he does and thoroughly enjoy it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Past Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 54





	Of Mice and Sharks

Morgan was sat in his bed, propped up by his pillows. He was flipping through a book to chase boredom away as he waited for his night guard to arrive. A soft knock came at his door before it opened up. Morgan looked up as a tall shark-kin stepped inside. The mouse prince froze up before relaxing. “Ah… You must be my night guard, Lemon correct?”

“That’s right.” Lemon said softly, coming over to Morgan. The shark sat next to him and looked at the book. “What are you reading, my lord?”

“It is a book on the history of the serpent kingdom.” Morgan responded. “I figured I should brush up before our neighbors arrive tomorrow evening.”

Lemon nodded. He moved some of the other books to a chair by the bed before wrapping an arm around Morgan. The prince froze again as the shark gently rubbed his bicep. “Maybe I can help, my lord? I’ll quiz you.” Lemon said as he took away the book from Morgan. “Every wrong answer and I’ll have to remove a piece of my armor.”

Morgan’s face flushed. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he did find his new guard attractive. But to be so bold as to flirt with the prince- Morgan would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. “Alright. Fine. Prepare to keep your pants on.”

Lemon laughed at that. He nodded and stood at the end of the bed. “Alright. Who is the current ruler of the serpent kingdom?”

“King Kiran. He’s been ruling for five years two months and is currently looking for a queen.” Morgan responded. He and Kiran had become good friends over the past few years.

“Good job. Who was the ruler before King Kiran?’

“Q-Queen Tiana.” Morgan responded, a little less sure this time.

“Ohh so close. It was Queen Tiriana.” Lemon smirked and unbuckled his breastplate. It clanged to the floor. Morgan stared at the sharks sculpted chest. He swallowed thickly and dragged his eyes back up to Lemon’s eyes.

“Next question. What is the main export of the serpent kingdom?” Lemon asked, subtly flexing his pectorals.

Morgan swallowed. “Gold and gems.” He shifted and covered his lap with his hands.

Lemon smirked and nodded. “Good job. Now… What is the current crown gems?”

Morgan gasped. His eyes widened. He didn’t know this one but he did know Kiran. “Emeralds..? No Rubies!”

“Wrong on both tries, my lord.” Lemon smirked. He pulled off his shirt and then his belt. 

Morgan inhaled sharply. “Lemon-” He began.

“Ah ah ah.” Lemon smirked. “Two wrong answers mean two pieces of clothing, my lord.”

Morgan exhaled slowly and frowned slightly at Lemon. He no longer protested, but he pulled a pillow over his lap. Lemon smirked more as he watched Morgan’s movements.

“What is the most common way for naga’s to copulate?” Lemon asked straight face.

Morgan swallowed. He felt a blush rise to his face as thoughts of hot summer nights spent with Kiran filled his head. Morgan swallowed and began to speak. “W-well the naga will wrap around their partner. If male, he’ll extend his hemipenis and insert it into his partner. The female will open her cloaca to take in her partner. If nagas are mating, the male will push eggs into his female partner to be fertilized in her womb. If not, the male will still ovulate into his partner, but no eggs will be viable. The female naga will not be able to produce eggs without the male pushing his into her.” Morgan squirmed. 

_“You sure you want to do this Morgan?” Kiran asked, hands resting on Morgan’s hips. The naga was looking down at the small mouse prince with concern._

_“I’m sure Kiran. I want it.” Morgan nodded. He wrapped his arms around Kiran’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. The naga kissed him back for as few short seconds before pulling away._

_“Alright. If I hurt you, tell me.” Kiran stared down at Morgan. “Promise me you will.”_

_“I promise Kiran.” Morgan smiled at him. “Pinky promise.”_

“Prince Morgan, Prince Morgan!” Morgan blinked and stared at Lemon. “You zoned out my lord.”

Morgan blushed. “My apologies.” He swallowed and flushed as he realized Lemon’s pants were down around his knees. And- Oh. Morgan squeaked softly. 

“Lemon! Your underwear!” Morgan squeaked out. Lemon smirked at him. 

“What about it?” The shark asked as he sat back. “Do you wish I wear them?”

Morgan swallowed. Lemon’s… penis was much larger that what Kiran’s hemipenis had been. Thicker too. Morgan looked back up at Lemon’s face and tried to keep his face neutral. “N-no. As long as you are comfortable it’s alright.” Morgan’s voice got strangled as Lemon set his hands on Morgan’s legs.

“Good.” Lemon kicked off his boots and pants. He was fully nude now and hovering over Morgan. His tail was high up in the air as he pushed up Morgan’s tunic. “There we are…” He cooed out.

Morgan’s neck and chest were covered with hickies and bites, left by the shark the night before. “Did we really need to try to roleplay tonight, my prince? You know I’ll always get what I want.”

Morgan blushed. “I thought I could drag it out longer- Ooh-!” He gasped as Lemon began to kiss his chest. Lemon dragged his teeth down Morgan’s chest. He began to lightly nibble and suckle at Morgan’s nipple. Morgan threaded his thin fingers through Lemon’s hair and pulled him away from his chest. 

“Lemon.” Morgan’s voice was stern. “I don’t want teasing tonight. You have had me waiting since this morning. If my chair was back from the blacksmith you wouldn’t have had such a peaceful sleep today.”

Lemon snickered. He pushed the blankets away from Morgan, revealing the mouses thin legs, tail, and leaking hard-on. “Really, my prince?” Lemon whispered, rolling Morgan over. He smirked, seeing the plug he had put in Morgan early that morning still there. He slowly began to pull it and push it in and out of the prince. Morgan moaned, fingers gripping the pillows under him. Lemon chuckled as his cum slowly began to ooze out of Morgan’s hole. Lemon smirked and pulled the plug out fully. Morgan moaned, his tail curling.

“You want me baby? Want me to fuck you?” Lemon whispered in Morgan’s ear. “Remember last night? I made you cum so hard you couldn’t even say my name.” He snickered and pushed a finger into Morgan. Morgan gasped and moaned.

“Please- Lemon please-” He gasped out. Morgan pushed himself back against Lemon’s finger. Lemon hummed softly before pushing another finger into Morgan. He began to stretch out Morgan, gripping Morgan’s hips with his other hand. 

“Good boy. You’re taking my fingers so well.” Lemon cooed. He bent over and opened the prince’s bedside drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of oil and began to slick up his fingers. Morgan let out a strangled gasp, tail straightening as the cold oil hit his system. Lemon chuckled in Morgan’s ear before beginning to nibble on the thin edge. 

“Your ass is taking me so well, my _slut_.” Lemon growled out. Morgan let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes closed. “You want me? Beg for it.”

“Lemon- Lemon please I need you. I’ve been thinking about you all day. Please-” Morgan whined out. As he begged, Lemon dug around in the drawer once more and pulled out a strip of silk. He pulled Morgan’s arms behind him and tied his hands together. “Lemon- Please! My ass needs you!” Morgan squealed out.

Lemon paused. He gripped Morgan’s hips tightly and pulled him close. He grabbed his dick and lined it up with Morgan’s hole before pushing in fully. “You need me, huh?” He grunted out, setting up a brutal pace. Morgan gasped as Lemon slammed into him over and over. He babbled nonsensically, fingers closing and opening into fists over and over. “You need me?” 

“Yes!” Morgan gasped out. “Yes yes please Lemon I need you-!” He whined as Lemon continued to fuck him. He whimpered as he felt Lemon wrap a cool hand around his dick and began to pump with his pace. Morgan fell quiet, gasps and moans now the only sounds coming from him. Morgan squeezed his eyes shut tightly as Lemon slowed down for a few moments before speeding back up. 

“Mmph, mm. Oh Morgs…” Lemon panted into Morgan’s ear. “I’m so close love. Mm. Gonna fill you up better than that so called king ever did. Fuck Morgan, gonna fill you up with my babies. How many eggs you want, hmm? Ten? Twenty? What about thirty?” 

Morgan gasped and whined. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Lemon sped up further. Lemon growled and stilled, hips bucking as he came in Morgan. Lemon held Morgan’s hips close as he began to lay eggs into the small mouse prince. The small eggs began to fill Morgan, making him whimper. Lemon purred in Morgan’s ears, gently rubbing his nose against them. “Such a good mama. Such a good boy.” He whispered. Lemon moved his head down to Morgan’s neck, beginning to bite the soft skin there. “King Kiran is gonna see who you belong to now. You’re mine.” 

Lemon pulled away before striking Morgan’s ass. ‘Who do you belong too?”

“You!” Morgan gasped out, whimpering softly.

“Good boy.” Lemon nodded. He grabbed the plug again and pushed it back into Morgan. “Now let my babies sit, okay? See you in the morning.” Lemon undid Morgan’s binding and tucked him back into bed. Morgan whined as Lemon pulled his clothes back on. Lemon smirked at the prince as he closed the door to the room. Morgan left alone once more.


End file.
